Sisterly Love
by DragonLuver123
Summary: Cole has started acting strange. A new team of ninja girls are coming. A new threat has arised, the Lizeren! Will the ninja help Cole? Will he even live? Sisterly love comes in all sorts of ways and times you wouldn't know.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day the ninja and Nya noticed that something was off about Cole. "Hey anyone know what's wrong with Cole?" Nya asked "No he just woke up all moody and he's gotten worse and worst all day" Lloyd said watching Cole who was looking out to sea.

"Students." Sensei Wu called to everyone "Yes Sensei?" Cole asked walking away from the railing. "I have some important news." "What is it Uncle?" Lloyd asked. "A new threat has arisen." "What kind of threat?" Cole asked "Lizeren." "Lizeren!" all the ninja yelled minuses Cole who just muttered a soft "Oh". "Indeed. They are much like the serpentine." Sensei told his students.

"But worry not my students, for we are not alone in this battle." "Excuse me, Sensei. But I'm severely confused, could you explain this some more?" Zane asked "I have found a prophecy that shows that five kunoich shall be your apprentices." "Whoa! Are you saying that five more **_girls_** are going to join our team?!" Kia asked. "No, four. Kia your standing next to your apprentice. The kunoich of fire. Nya may I?" "Yes Sensei." Nya stated "Ninjaaago!" Sensei yells turning into a golden spinjitzu tornado that engulfs Nya when he stopped Nya was in a red tan top with one strap, a red skirt that goes to the middle of her thigh, red knee high boots. "Whoa! Whoa! Are you saying that my **_sister_** is a**_ ninja_**?" "Kia she was already a samurai" "Cole is correct I do not see any imperfections with her being a ninja." "And she is already part of the team." "Well at least Jay is on my side. Right Jay. Jay?" The ninja turn to look at Jay "I think he lost his voice" Lloyd said.

.

.

.

.

sorry its so short. I do not own ninjago if I did Jay and Nya would already have kids

Kia: WHAT!

you heard me!

Cole: plese review.

Lloyd: Yeah then we can find out whats wrong with Cole.

Jay: He probly ate some of his food.

Cole:HEY!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**nya's POV**

"Now students we must go to the tallest mountain to find the kunoich of ice." Sensei said "Nya set course." "Aye-aye Sensei." I say as I set the course.

"Arg!" *clang!* "STOP!" Sensei yelled. "But the girl attacked us first." "The **_girl_** has a name you know! Its Ashes." the girl, Ashes, snaps 'Huh just like Kia they make a cute couple' I thought as Sensei tell Ashes about why we are here. "Hmm I guest it wouldn't hurt. Sure why not." Ashes said "Well lets go help you pack" Kia said dreamily. 'He sooo likes no loves her' I thought as we help Ashes and introduce our self.

"Thanks. Now lets go. Hey Nya I think I still want to get to know echo her some more." "Sure. But I think Sensei is forgetting some thing." I remind Sensei I really want to see Kia's reaction. "Of course. Thank you Nya. NINJAAAGO!" Sensei says. Ashes is now in a white t-shirt, a white skirt, white leggings, and white winter boots. And well lets just say Kia needed a lot of tissues for his bloody nose.

.

.

.

.

Everyone but Kia: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Kia: why is everyone laughing?

Ashes: Dude your nose is bleeding.

Kia: WHAT!?

Most of my chapters are indeed short but trust me they are worth it.

Cole: review please.

Nya: Yeah I want to met more of the girls.

Ashes: you said it sister

Cole(in a corner) *sniff* *cry* *sniff*I need to see her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ashe's P.O.V

"So, do you like Kai?" Nya asked after she closed the door to the room her, me, and the other girls, that we have yet to find, are sharing. "WHAT!? No.. Besides why do **_you_** want to know?" I say after I recover from my embarrassment. 'Can't show weakness, they can use it ageist me.' I thought.

"Ashes, Kai is my brother. That's why I found it so funny when he had that bloody nose." Nya said as I remember what happen earlier today.

"Hahahahaha!" We all laughed at Kai. "What? What's so funny?" Kai asked. "Here you'll need this. Trust me." I stated handing him a tissues. "Why?" Kai asked curelessly. 'He has such a cute face when he's con- NO! Stop! Show no emotion.' I remained myself. "Hu.. Kai your nose is bleeding. Dude." The Black clad boy, Cole, said. "WHAT?!" Kai yelled holding the tissues to his nose. His face was as red as his gi.

"Oh. I see." I stated, without emotion. "Ashes were not going to threat, hurt, or cause you any harm." Nya said comforting. "Hump… Training." I stated and went to bed.

Kai's P.O.V

'I can't believe that girl made me bleed!' I thought angrily, as I punched the training bag.

"So do like her?" Jay asked walking up. "Like who? Your not two-timing my sis are you?" I asked even though I knew he meant Ashes.(Kai said her name in a singing voice) "Ashes. And.. OF COUSERSE NOT!" Jay said rising his voice at the last part. "No I do not like Ashes. That's crazy." "The first stage of love. Denial." Jay chanted walking off.

'Denial? Pff! How in Ninjago could I like Ashes? I mean sure she has beautiful golden blond hair, flawless skin, a feisty attitude, an- Wait what am I thinking? Maybe I do like her. NO! That's crazy.' I thought.

But I didn't know that not only that someone was watching, and that I had said everything out loud.

?'s P.O.V

'He really feels that way?' I thought. 'I'll have to keep an eye on him.' Then I went to bed. To dream of him.

.

.

.

.

DUN DUNN DUNNNN!

Kai: Who was wachting me

You will just have to find out.

please revweiw, favorite, and follow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Lloyd's P.O.V**

Cole is acting really weird this week. I noticed that he has been locking himself in his room all day. I wonder what's wrong with him

Cole's P.O.V

Man, this week sucks! If I could have only been quicker. Maybe she would still be here. I didn't know how much I needed her. She's like my second half.

Katt's P.O.V

"Hey. L, doesn't that look like uncle Wu's ship?" I asked my cuz.

"Yeah. It does." Lloyda said.

"This is goina sound way off topic, but haven't you ever noticed that your nickname sound freakily like your cuz's name?" I asked. "What 'L'?" "No, 'Lloyda'." I stated turning to glance at her. "Oh. Yes it does sound equally close to his. But from your tries to say my full birth name that it is the best to call me by my nicknames than my birth name." She said making me shake my head.

"To many compacted word together." I chanted holding my hands over me ears.

The ship landed just outside the city L and I walked up to see if it really was Uncle Wu.

Sensei's P.O.V

I got off the ship to come face to face with my nice and daughter.

"Uncle Wu!" "Dad!" They both embraced me. When I hear my student outburst which I had expected.

"Uncle Wu?! Dad?!" "Sensei what is the meaning of this." Zane politely asked. "Student I would like you to meet my daughter Lloydalillya.-"

"At least someone can say your full name cuz." Katt interrupted. "Shut it K." My daughter snapped.

"And my nice Katt."

Jay's P.O.V

That Katt girl looks a lot like my cousin. I mean she has the same light brown hair that she had in a braid. Same electric blue eyes with a little bit of white in left one.

" Ok I have to ask would your last name happed to be Flier Would it Katt?" I asked I had to know.

"How did you know only my cuz knows that. Wait Jay?!"

"Whoa does this mean I'm related to Jay?" Lloyd asked. Katt just nodded her head.

"WHAT!?" Both me and Lloyd screamed.

.

.

.

Dunn DUnnn DUNNNNNNNNNN!

well I believe thats a good tist

Katt: That also means your related to Sensei to

Jay: WHAT?! NOOOO!

Please reveiw.


End file.
